Another Me
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: "Well good luck finding another me." Randy/OC


A/N: It's about time I posted a new story. I've been pretty busy these past few days, writing an article for the school paper and all those stuff. This one is another one shot. After stumbling upon it in my iPod playlist for 4 days now, I decided to make one. I'm talking about "Another Me" by The Cab. It's a great song. You guys should listen to it. R&R. (Legend: _italics – flashback, emphasis)_ – Marian

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy. I just wish I did.

Another Me

**Remember when I sang that song to you, and you called it out of tune**

**Remember when I said I loved you, and you said it wasn't true**

**Remember when we used to talk for hours, staying up all through the night**

**Remember when I bought you flowers, and you left them out to die**

Randy remembered everything that he did for his then-girlfriend, Louise. _Everything. _

"_Delivery for… Miss Louise Adams." Randy said as he stood behind Louise, who was fixing herself in front of the mirror that time._

"_Aww. Randy." Louise smiled as she looked at Randy through the mirror. "You didn't have to."_

_He handed her the bouquet and she gladly took it. "Thanks." Louise said with fake enthusiasm which Randy failed to notice. Louise always gives Randy this treatment: fake. While she does this, Randy, being the dumb one in this picture, still continues to do things a boyfriend should do._

"_Randy, ten seconds." a tech guy called out._

"_I guess I have to go." Randy said, giving Louise a kiss on her cheek._

"_Okay, babe." Louise said, then smiled from ear to ear. Randy walked out and headed for the curtain. She rolled her eyes and threw the bouquet in the trash bin. She went to the Divas' locker room and made conversation with the other Divas. Yes, she is that jerk and Randy is just too dumb to realize that. This is what loves does to people._

_10:00PM, hotel room._

_It has been an hour and they still haven't stopped talking. They were talking as if there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, Randy thought of something._

"_Wanna hear a song?" he asked._

"_Are you serious?" Louise looked at him. "You're gonna sing?" For her, this was a serious statement. For him, he took it as a joke. Louise just decided to go with his flow. Randy cleared his throat and started singing "La La" by The Cab. She was listening to it and thought to herself, "Gosh. Stop it, Randy!" He may not be the best singer but she gave him "props" for belting out her favorite song._

"_Out of tune, Randal." she said with a tone of humor to cover up the seriousness of her statement. "Well done, though."_

_Randy smiled at her. In her mind, she was saying "Seriously, it was really out of tune." A few minutes later, they both fell asleep._

**But now that's over**

**I gave you everything you ever wanted, you gave me nothing but grief**

**Now that I'm gone you'll see, I'm your missing piece**

**Well, good luck finding another me**

**Finding another me**

As for Louise Adams, she hasn't been herself lately. She has been like this ever since last month, the time when she and Randy broke up. She was a jerk to Randy. It took Randy a year to realize that she didn't even appreciate what he has done for her. From the simple "I love you" messages to the late night dinners that Randy insisted on paying, and even those times in bed. She started to regret treating Randy that way. The only time she started to realize he was an important puzzle piece in the jigsaw puzzle in her life was when Randy left. She has tried finding another guy who did things like Randy did but she had no luck.

"Hey, Lou." Eve said as she caught up with her backstage.

"Hey." Louise replied flatly.

"Wanna head to the club later?" the brunette asked.

"I…uhm, I don't know." the other one said.

Eve insisted that she come. Finally, Louise gave in. She was not really in the mood for clubbing but she hated people who insist too much.

"Five seconds." The tech guy told Louise.

She ran to the curtain and waited for her music to hit. The last thing she wants is a suckish match just because of her suckish self.

**Remember how I used to kiss you, you can kiss that all goodbye**

**Remember how I used to miss you, now you don't even cross my mind**

**And I can't remember why I ever let you walk all over me**

**I won't take your shit forever, now it's time for me to leave**

Before, Randy used to spend his time with Louise, giving her kisses that she would crave every day. He used to miss her a lot when she wasn't around but now, he thought of her as a wind that just kept passing by him. Why in the world did he think that she really loved him? He was an asshole for not believing his friends, even his own best friend, John Cena.

"_You do realize that she doesn't really love you, don't you?" John blurted out of nowhere._

"_What? You're crazy." Randy said after letting out a laugh._

"_No, he's not crazy." Eve joined in the conversation. "Louise is being a jerk behind your back. Do we have to thump you in the head for you to open your eyes to reality?"_

"_You guys are just jealous." Randy's tone turned serious this time. He walked out on the two and headed to his locker room. He can't believe that they would say such things._

"So, where's your girlfriend?" John asked him.

"Who?" Randy raised a brow.

"Louise." John clarified.

"Oh…" Randy started. "_That._"

"Why?" the older man asked.

"We broke up. You guys were right." Randy finally said.

"See, I told you so." John rolled his eyes. "We hated to see you being the dumb one in the picture. If she thinks we don't notice, she thought wrong. We all noticed it. You were too blind to see the real thing, man."

Randy wasn't able to respond. John was right. He was too blind to see the real thing.

**When you cry yourself to sleep**

**You will wish that I was by your side, yes you will**

Honestly, she missed having Randy by her side. If only she wasn't a super jerk to him then he'd still be next to him. If only she could turn back the hands of time, she'd do it as soon as possible.

_Fourth month together_

"_Baaabe." Randy said as he lay down next to her._

"_Yep?" Louise turned around to face him._

"_Did you know that I love you?" he smiled as he said that._

"_Aw. Randy, I didn't know that." Louise feigned ignorance. Randy chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her as she asked "How about you, did you know that I love you too?"_

_Randy blushed. He looked at her blue eyes that were sparkling like the stars. He stroked her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips, a passionate one. His hand traveled to her shorts, which was unusually short that time, since it was cold that time. He pulled away and unbuttoned her shorts. She took it off and threw it behind her. She took off his shirt, her eyes were taking in the sight of Randy's perfect body. She got on top of him and leaned closer to kiss him. The next thing they know, they're already making love. Every moan that escaped from her mouth made Randy want to do it even more. His deep thrusts made her want him even more. When they were done, Louise snuggled closer to Randy and fell asleep. She just looks so adorable even when asleep. Randy smiled at the sight of her. He moved closer and eventually fell asleep._

**Girl, don't you know that karma tastes so sweet?**

**So good luck finding another me**

Yes, karma strikes hard like a baseball bat that just hit you across the face and broke your nose. It hurts that way.

Louise had just come from her match against Maryse. She was pretty exhausted that time and her arm hurt due to a wrong move a while back. The thing that she wants is rest. That's it. As she was walking to the locker room, she bumped into a certain someone. She looked up and saw Randy looking at her. "Sorry." she mumbled. She felt awkward around her. Randy felt the same. Whenever they would see each other, the flashbacks would just come back to them. Louise had other relationships after Randy but they were just flings. There was no "another him". Randy also had flings after Louise but he was lucky to find a new girl to make him happy. That ends the story of those two people.

_What do you think? _


End file.
